@Meow-Meow
@Meow-Meow, or @NyanNyan '''(＠娘々) in the original Japanese release, also known by her real name '''Himari Tanahashi (棚橋陽真理), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Part of Team Daisy, @Meow-Meow is a retired Magical Girl that is fiercely protective of her friends and struggles with strange, recurring memories. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, @Meow-Meow has bright red hair tied into pigtails, white buns that have pink flower patterns on them, and light brown eyes. She wears black bands around her wrists and has on a green, red, gold, and black Chinese dress. She wears a green collar with red edges, fastened with a red ribbon. Her sleeves are puffy and have red edges. The bottom part of her dress is mainly green, with a large red ribbon tied into a bow. She wears a brown ribbon tied around her ankles and black flats. She also has a large brown dragon tail with white spikes and a black band around her upper leg. Personality There was once a time when @Meow-Meow was a young and energetic Magical Girl, playing alongside two of her best friends, both on the soccer team and together as Magical Girls. The three of them randomly chose silly names and "@Meow-Meow" ended up her official title. @Meow-Meow's friends agreed that because Tanahashi Himari was a little lazy, she should end her name with "nyan" as to resemble a cat. However, upon losing the two of them in an accident along with part of her memory, @Meow-Meow later has all of her memories of being a Magical Girl removed and retires. Before requesting the Magical Kingdom to erase her memories of magic, @Meow-Meow is often reminded of her friends. Things like kicking a soccer ball, making someone laugh, or simply doing her Magical Girl duties always brings them into mind. She quietly works as a delivery girl for the Land of Magic in the meantime, using her magical ability to safely transport items at their request. It is when she's asked to deliver new magical phones to the magical girls of N-City that she decides her sense of dread has lasted long enough and decides to retire. @Meow-Meow tries her best to live happily but she can't escape this dark, deep sadness in her chest. Even after the memory wipe and living as a normal human, she knows that there is something somber inside her heart. Upon joining the game in Restart, @Meow-Meow's memory of being a Magical Girl returns to her, but not the events of how her friends died. She does not question this due to the game master's tampering. @Meow-Meow stumbles across Genopsyko Yumenoshima sitting in the town square and greets her. Before she can introduce herself, she very briefly remembers her old friends and a mysterious someone else. Nonetheless, a bewildered @Meow-Meow proceeds to meet up with the other members of Team Daisy, though she's certain there's something amiss inside her memories. For the remainder of the game, @Meow-Meow is very dedicated to her teammates and does her best to protect them. She's somewhat cautious but the warmth of Genopsyko's friendship brings her laughter. Still, after defeating the samurai, @Meow-Meow's slowly resurfacing memories of the true seed of her anxieties and muddle her mental strength. In @Meow-Meow @ N-City, it's revealed that during her own entry exam to become an official Magical Girl, her examiner Cranberry kills her two friends and, @Meow-Meow being the last one standing, wins. As per Cranberry's usual procedure, she overwrites @Meow-Meow's memories of the exam, though fails to do it completely, as the death of her friends being real and not erased gave her a sense of dread strong enough to make her realize something was missing. Her determination continues on despite it all. In the Japanese version, she ends her sentences with "~aru", which is a stereotypical Chinese accent in Japanese, essentially the Japanese version of "ching chong." The Yen Press translation adapted this into a mild Chinese accent. Magic Can trap things inside paper talismans. @Meow-Meow's magic allows her to seal any object, regardless of size, shape or mass, into scrolls that she can carry around with her. She can only seal non-living objects. The process is performed instantly, and both sealing and releasing it can be done in the blink of an eye. During the time when the object is sealed, it will not deteriorate. She is also able to seal it for an unlimited amount of time. However, she only has a total of ten scrolls. One scroll is only able to seal one object. Furthermore, in order to seal an object, @Meow-Meow must be able to see the whole object. Special Item(s) *''Scrolls:'' @Meow-Meow's unique Magical Items. It can be used to seal or summon items regardless of size. Relationships Genopsyko Yumenoshima Genopsyko Yumenoshima and @Meow-Meow are both on Team Daisy. It's Genopsyko who develops the closest relationship with @Meow-Meow. They originally bonded over their unusual Magical Girl names, and from there they are inseparable. Following the battle with Akane, where Genopsyko is slashed beneath her visor and her body disappears, @Meow-Meow is clearly distraught. She holds onto the hope that Genopsyko is alive somewhere in the game. She's overjoyed when Genopsyko does eventually show up seemingly healthy and alive, her arms open wide for a hug. This is moments before every Magical Girl participating in the game decides to fight the Great Dragon. Unfortunately, @Meow-Meow has no idea that Genopsyko has died and that it's Rionetta and Melville manipulating her corpse. Genopsyko runs forwards and hugs @Meow-Meow, then rolling both of them into the Great Dragon's line of fire. She is killed instantly by scorching flames. Magical Daisy Magical Daisy and @Meow-Meow are both on Team Daisy. Unlike Genopsyko and Nokko, @Meow-Meow does not recognize Magical Daisy and is unfamiliar with the anime series she's named after. They get along fine and @Meow-Meow later mourns Magical Daisy's passing. Nokko Nokko and @Meow-Meow are both on Team Daisy. Near the end of the fight with Akane, Nokko is Akane's final target and is unable to defend herself or flee. @Meow-Meow comes to her rescue and engages in a one-on-one battle with Akane, where she eventually defeats Akane by crushing her to death with a skyscraper. Shocked from Genopsyko's grave wound and having killed someone, @Meow-Meow stands atop the building with tears rolling down her cheeks. @Meow-Meow's mental stability trembles and Nokko uses her magic to calm her the best way she can. Nokko is surprised when @Meow-Meow admits she remembers having killed someone before, at some point in her life. Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry @Meow-Meow is a survivor of one of Cranberry's selection tests. Cranberry murdered both of @Meow-Meow's best friends and covered it up by labeling it a "traffic accident". With @Meow-Meow the last one standing, Cranberry wiped her memory of the exam and let her go. Due to Cranberry not erasing those friends entirely from @Meow-Meow's memories, @Meow-Meow is unable to live her life ignorantly blissful. Instead she is haunted by the memories of her friends and their mysterious deaths. Cranberry's mistake aids in @Meow-Meow recovering bits and pieces of the truth, though in a manner too late to save her from her sad fate. Twin Dragons Panasu Trivia *Her name is pronounced "at mark NyanNyan," and is an unusual reading for the characters 娘々, based on the Chinese pronunciation of the character, "nyang," but also sounds like the sound for "meow." **Her name in hiragana is あっとまーくにゃんにゃん (Attomāku Nyan Nyan). *In Fanbook 1, @Meow-Meow has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Chinese Knowledge: 1/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2